


Nighttime Ride

by Imoshen



Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Ketch, Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, alpha/alpha matings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imoshen/pseuds/Imoshen
Summary: Continuation of "How To Tame Your Demon". Ketch follows through on the promise he made to himself about riding his mate.
Relationships: Arthur Ketch/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN ABO Bingo 2019 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1340272
Kudos: 14
Collections: SPN ABO Bingo Round 4





	Nighttime Ride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silvaxus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/gifts).



> Written for Silvaxus. Happy Ficmas, dear!
> 
> Also fills the leahter/anise/gunpowder square on my A/B/O Bingo Card.

Ketch walks into their shared bedroom fresh from the shower to find his mate already in their bed, stretched out on his front with his nose in a book. He has to smile at the familiar sight.

“What are we reading tonight?”

“Helen Singh’s treatise on how to treat the werewolf condition outside of the full moon,” Sam answers, but he’s obviously not concentrating too much on the book because well, he’s answering. When Sam is lost in a book, Ketch can tell him he’s going to go and mate Mick Davies and he won’t get a reaction. It’s led to a few hilarious situations before.

“I thought the correct way to do that was _silver bullet between the eyes_?” he asks, toweling his hair dry. “Or a neat beheading.”

Sam snorts and closes his book, rolling onto his side to watch Ketch. The anise in his scent grows a little stronger with arousal, layering over the gunpowder and leather Ketch has come to know as well as his own scent. He smirks and makes a show of rubbing his upper body dry.

“Tease,” his mate growls at him. “I saw you looking earlier, Art.”

“Did you now.” Ketch aims for unimpressed, but he knows his own arousal is already thickening his scent. His mate tilts his head and nods, rolling onto his back. The sheet goes flying, revealing Sam’s tanned, muscled body in all its naked glory. His cock is already thickening in arousal where it’s lying against his stomach. Ketch’s mouth waters. “Still up for another round?”

Sam trails his fingertips down his chest and belly. “If I’m not up for a round with you, I’m probably comatose,” he quips.

Yeah, he’s probably right. Ketch drops his towel and crawls onto the bed and on top of his mate. “Should we make that an official test?”

Sam laughs and stops teasing himself, reaching up to run his hands down Ketch’s sides instead. “What do you want, my stuck-up British bastard?”

Ketch grins and settles on Sam’s hips. “Guess, my uncivilized American upstart.”

Those big hands glide down his sides and cup his ass, squeeze. Ketch hums, pushing into the grip. “I’m guessing you want to get fucked,” the younger Alpha purrs, still kneading his ass. “You had that hungry look earlier today.”

Ketch bites his lower lip against the moan building in his chest and nods. “Promised myself I was going to ride you tonight,” he tells Sam and watches his mate’s eyes widen, then darken.

“Did you prep?” Sam asks, and shit, Ketch loves that low purr of his voice. He shakes his head, grinning.

“Knew you’d want to do it.”

Sam groans and squeezes the handfuls of his mate’s ass he’s been kneading. “Want to make me do at least some of the work, I see,” he teases, but Ketch is right. Sam loves working him open, and well… he’s big. Prep is a necessity, even if he suspects his mate enjoys the burn a little more than he’s willing to admit.

They’ve got lube stashed beneath the pillows for easy access, and Sam fishes the tube out and pats Ketch’s hip. “Let me see,” he purrs. His mate moans and obeys, turning around and shuffling backwards until his ass is within easy reach of Sam’s fingers. Sam slicks his fingers and starts with gentle, teasing touches – and then moans in surprise when Ketch licks over the head of his cock just as teasingly.

It turns into a game. Sam teases, he gets teased in turn. Sam uses firm touches to work his lover open, his dick is sucked into wet warmth. It’s enough of an incentive for him to keep going even after he’s sure Ketch is stretched open sufficiently, because that man has a mouth that, in Sam’s expert opinion, was created to suck cock.

His mate finally pulls off with a last lick and looks over his shoulder at Sam, looking mildly wrecked already. “Enough,” he rasps. “I said I wanna ride you and that’s what I’m gonna do.”

Sam groans and pulls his fingers free. Hearing Ketch lose his crisp British accent and start slurring his words is a hell of a turn-on, and the bastard _knows_ it.

There’s no more teasing, though. Ketch just turns around again, straddles Sam and wraps a firm hand around his dick, and then he sinks down in one slow, smooth move until he’s sitting on Sam’s lap. His head is thrown back in obvious lust, his teeth digging into his lower lip, and Sam barely stops himself from flipping them over and fucking his mate as if they were claiming each other again.

Ketch takes a moment, shifting a little in place and clenching around the cock impaling him, and Sam moans and digs his fingers into his hips. “Please,” he grates out. “Move, or I’ll move you!”

Ketch laughs, and even that makes Sam moan. He doesn’t have to go through on his threat though, because his mate is moving, sliding up to sink back down in a smooth rhythm that starts out slow, but soon turns into the hard, wild ride they both love. His cock is bobbing between them, hard and red and so damn tempting. It’s already thickening at the base, preparing for a knot, and Sam grits his teeth against the need to suck it down until his mate comes down his throat.

Maybe he’ll make Dean watch tomorrow and do just that.

And of course, when he’s almost ready to come, can feel the knot growing at the base of his own dick, _that‘s_ when Ketch decides it’s time to tease. He stops on the upward slide, Sam’s cock still half-sheathed in clenching heat, and smirks down at him. One hand reaches to play with his own cock again.

Sam snarls and _moves_ , pulling Ketch down hard before he flips them. Ketch lands on his back with a small _oof_ of sound, then moans when Sam grabs both his wrists and pins them above his head.

“Damn British cock tease,” he growls, rocking his hips into him hard. His mate manages a short laugh, but his retort dies on his lips because Sam adjusts his position and then starts to fuck him at a pace that’s almost brutal. Ketch moans and arches beneath him, then shouts when Sam pushes in hard and comes, his knot popping to tie them together as he fills him up with his release.

Sam reaches between them and wraps his hand around Ketch’s cock, feels the knot push at his fingers – and shudders when Ketch pulls his hand away.

“Later,” his mate rasps, looking thoroughly satisfied even without an orgasm. He smirks at Sam’s questioning noise. “Licking your lips and staring at my cock, baby. I’m gonna have you choke on that, yes?”

Sam moans, his cock twitching, and nods. He settles on top of his mate and gently licks at the healed mating bite on his neck, inhales their shared scents of leather, gunpowder and anise mixed with bergamot, whiskey and peppermint. His knot will go down in a few minutes… and Sam’s more than looking forward to what will happen then.

Taming your Omega Demon has _nothing_ on being tamed by your Alpha mate.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make an author's day <3


End file.
